Complicated
by Chibi-Lust
Summary: Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x ..R.. Lemon
1. Crónica de un misión

**Summary:** Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x R - Lemon

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** Romance

**Author:** Chibi-Lust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de –Full Metal Alchemist / Hagaren / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi- utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran autora y mangaka Hiromu Arakawa

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** MaeryxPunkGirl (ò.o Lo logré! Pude crear al mounstruo! Muajaja! D)

**Explanation for the F/F:** - 'Diálogo' –  
_'Pensamientos'_  
**'Parte hablada en una sola persona'**  
(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)  
'Palabras que deben resaltar'  
.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation of the contents for the Fan Fic: **Este Fan fic puede ser muy bonito, muy tierno, todo lo que quieran… (Perfecto por el solo hecho de ser de FMA xDU (adicta me dicen)) pero es LEMON!... A quien no le agrade este género por favor cierran la ventana, no quiero problemas con nadie, no me interesan... Bueno, ya están advertidos... Ahora, volviendo al tema del FF constará de 7 capítulos (Me arrepentiré como he hecho antes? xD) Cada uno de ellos con un mínimo de 10 hojas (de Word) sin contar todo este tipo de introducción ni las notas de Autor...  
Bueno, ya que saben mas o menos como voy a manejarme, solo espero, que quienes lean, disfruten del fan fic y que me dejen Review (xDU así me sube el ego)

* * *

**COMPLICATED**  
(Complicado)

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Take a look around, this is what I see  
Is there anybody else that feels like me, yeah  
You sweat, you sweat, you bleed, you bleed  
What you get isn't what you see  
Up is down and black is white to me_

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1**

_**· Crónica de una misión**_

Un joven de profundos ojos color zafiro y corto cabello color azabache caminaba a paso firme por los blancos e iluminados pasillos de un gran edificio, el edificio militar de central...

Detrás suyo una joven rubia de apariencia firme y severa, con ojos cafés y un largo cabello recogido lo seguía junto a un rubio de ojos claros, quien fumaba...

- Quiero que me esperen fuera de la oficina del jefe, si los necesito los llamare –Dice con seguridad el ojiazul a medida que avanzaba

- Señor –Interrumpe la rubia- Con todo respeto, creo debería dejarnos entrar con usted –Culmina... Dejando un largo silencio entre sus palabras y las próximas

- Teniente Howkeye, me temo que le he dado una orden directa –La mira por sobre su hombro- Y debe obedecerla, ya que proviene de un superior -

- Mph... Como diga, señor –Tan solo se limita decir la ojicafé antes de detenerse al encontrarse con una gran puerta de roble

- Esperen aquí –Dice el azabachado antes de entrar

- Sí, señor! –Dicen al unísono ambos rubios para después, de ver la puerta cerrarse, intercambiar miradas

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jefe –Musita el ojiazul, ya dentro de la gran oficina adornada con finos muebles y una gran biblioteca repleta de libros, dando un gesto de educación al elevar su mano derecha a su frente- Oí que me llamaba –Agrega luego para ver como su superior giraba sobre sus talones para verle de frente

- Así es, ha oído bien Coronel Mustang –Se limita a decir el hombre de apariencia cómicamente firme

- En que me necesita señor? –Pregunta el impaciente pero educado ojiazul manteniéndose firme

- Necesito que se encargue de una misión Coronel –Dice Bradley luego de unos segundos de silencio- Al parecer o cuento con Acero en esta ocasión y debo recurrir a usted, no lo tome como ofensa de preferencia, tan solo es una investigación y es por eso que me lamento de no contar con Acero... –Hace una pausa y mira al joven que estaba frente a él a los ojos- Ahora que no contamos con el Teniente de Brigada Maes Hughes -

Al oír aquel nombre una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en el pecho del coronel- Entiendo señor –Musita con un nudo en la garganta- D-Donde será mi misión, quisiera saber señor –Agrega tratando de mantener su voz firme

- Su misión se realizara en un pueblo al Sur de Lior –Dice el Jefe tomando asiento en un gran sillón forrado en piel- Su nombre es Soleland (Pronunciación: Soland xD) –Musita luego extendiendo su mano para alcanzarle al ojiazul un mapa- Si misión es averiguar sobre un alquimista al que llaman Meigo... Al parecer su verdadera procedencia es de Ishbal –Mira al ojiazul mientras reacomodaba el mapa en su mano- Asegúrese de comunicarme su llegada -

- Si, señor! –Dice el azabachado antes de dar su típico saludo militar y tomar el mapa para marcharse...

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, el jefe, se inclina hacia delante posando sus codos en sus rodillas y recargar su rostro en sus manos mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Coronel... –Musita a modo sutilmente interrogante el rubio de ojos claros mirando a su superior salir

- Tendré una misión en el pueblo de Soleland, solo es una investigación –Se apresura a decir el joven coronel

- No quiere que lo acompañemos, Señor? –Insiste la rubia mirando al ojiazul, quien solo se limita a negar con una cabeza sonriendo, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciese en las mejillas de la teniente

- Solo necesitare que me ayuden con mi equipaje, debo llevar lo mínimo y necesario, aunque no me han confirmado el tiempo que tendré que mantenerme en aquel pueblo –Musita el coronel para después suspirar

- No se haga problema, Coronel, nosotros le ayudaremos –Musita el rubio sonriendo de lado

- Muchas gracias Havoc –Se limita a decir el ojiazul antes de volver a encaminarse hacia su oficina seguido de sus subordinados

.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaba el rojizo atardecer cuando el coronel dio por terminado su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del elegante edificio, donde lo esperaba un carro...

- Hacia la estación de central por favor –Dijo después de acomodar sus maletas en el baúl y subir al coche dando un suave portazo...

- Enseguida –Se limita a decir el chofer ates de poner en marcha el motor y avanzar por la calle...

Minutos más tarde la estación de trenes se divisaba por el transparente vidrio del frente, haciendo que el joven coronel sonría...

- Señor, hemos llegado, la estación de central –Musita el chofer luego de frenar

- Muchas Gracias –Dice el ojiazul antes de abrir la puerta, cerrándola tras él, y sacar su equipaje del baúl, para después cerrar la tapa de este y acercarse a la ventanilla del conductor- Aquí tiene –Musita antes de extender su mano entregándole el dinero que le debía al chofer

- Un placer señor –Musita este antes de volver a la marcha dejando al ojiazul parado frente a la estación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró su reloj, una hora había pasado desde que había retirado su boleto de ida a Soleland... Ya estaba anocheciendo, podía verse el cielo suavemente azul con el sol al fondo y las primeras estrellas saliendo...

El suave sonido de los vagones moverse a medida que avanzaba el tren lo adormecían, por lo cual bosteza...

- Dos horas más... –Musita para sí luego de suspirar- Puedo dormir un poco... –Se dice divertido antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos para, así, quedarse dormido...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tren frenaba, un fuerte pitido por parte de su silbato anunciaba su llegada a la humilde estación de Soleland, lo cual despierta al ojiazul de una manera algo brusca...

Refunfuñó de mala gana y se puso de pie, luego de tomar sus maletas y asegurarse de que estuviesen completas, baja del tren y bosteza, ya era tarde y debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche...

Comenzó a caminar vagamente, el sueño aún lo acompañaba y haciendo sus pasos muy densos y lentos... Se fregó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, a pesar de la poca iluminación que poseían las calles podía verse claramente el alrededor...

Luego de unos minutos vagando, sonrió al ver una posada, se acercó ilusionado a ella para después tocar la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver, tras ella, una joven castaña de claros ojos marrones...

- Amh... Buenas noches... –Saluda el coronel al tiempo que miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza...- Buscaba un lugar donde hospedarme... O al menos pasar la noche... -

- Ah... –La joven estaba algo sonrojada, sentía la fuerte mirada del ojiazul en la suya, trago saliva y suspiro tratando de calmarse, para después sonreír- Puede hospedarse aquí, para eso sirve la posada, no es así? –Dice la castaña sonriéndole al joven coronel

- Muy bien –Musita este sonriéndole- Ahora... –La mira señalando la puerta- Me dejarías pasar? –Pregunta haciendo que la chica nota que se había quedado estática... Luego de procesar sonríe avergonzada

- S-Si! Discúlpeme, por favor –Musita antes de correrse abriendo más la puerta para, así, dejar pasar al coronel, quien lo hace amablemente sonriendo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro, el ojiazul recorría con la vista el humilde lugar, pintado y adornado en colores sepia, apenas entraba, frente a él una barra, en la que habían varios adornos, detrás de esta un juego de sillones del mismo tono acompañaban la pequeña sala y, detrás de estos, a un lado un largo y oscuro pasillo podía observarse...

Al notar la curiosidad del joven sobre aquel oscuro sitio la castaña sonríe...

- Lleva a las demás habitaciones... Como la cocina, el baño o simplemente a los cuartos para los huéspedes... –Dice orgullosa al tiempo que el ojiazul reía

- Ye veo... –Dice fingiendo asombro para después mirarle por sobre su hombro- Ahora yo soy un huésped, podría llevarme a mi habitación señorita? –Pregunta divertido mientras la chica sentía como sus mejillas tonificaban el rojo que ya tenían

- Cl-Claro –Musita para adelantarse al chico- Solo sígame, por favor –Musita antes de ver como el joven coronel asentía y comenzar a caminar seguida de este...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de caminar unos minutos, pasaron a la parte más iluminada del pasillo, donde podía verse una alta escalera...

- Su habitación será la primera de arriba, deberá disculparme pero las de planta baja están todas ocupadas... –Musita la castaña con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir...

El ojiazul solo suspira resignado y se digna a seguirla, a pesar de que el sueño le permitiría dormir en el suelo sin problemas, prefería mantener intacta su dignidad y dormir en una cama como la gente normal...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esclareció repentinamente, parecía que tan solo había dormido unos minutos, sin embargo su reloj le indicaba que eran las pasadas 11 y que ya era hora de abandonar la cama y dignarse a levantarse... Voluntad la cual le costo obedecerse pero cumplió en pocos minutos...

Se aseó y vistió rápidamente para después ordenar y salir de la habitación, debía comenzar de inmediato la investigación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

La posada estaba vacía, todos los huéspedes ya se avían levantado e ido sus respectivos trabajos u ocupaciones...

Suspira y abre la ventana, necesitaba que el fresco entrara en el clausurado lugar, luego sonríe...

Un ruido sordo, suave y seco de oye, el corazón le da vuelco y la piel se le eriza... Voltea para ver asustada... Suspira aliviada al descubrir que aquel golpe tan solo habían sido las botas del recién llegado contra el suelo...

- Disculpa si te asuste –Dice el joven mirándola

- No se preocupe –Musita la castaña tomando aire- Quiere desayunar? –Pregunta con amabilidad mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

- Si no es molestia... –Responde el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros para después seguirla...

- Claro que no –Dice la chica con una sonrisa para después tomar las cosas necesarias para prepararle el desayuno a coronel- Póngase cómodo –Musita señalándole la mesa rodeada de sillas

- Ah... Si –Dice el ojiazul tomando asiento- Gracias... -

Al oír aquellas palabras la ojicafé sonríe, para, luego de unos minutos, servirle el desayuno al coronel, quien agradece por sus adentro para después comenzar a desayunar...

La castaña solo suspira con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para después sentarse frente a él... Sin darse cuenta comenzó a contemplarlo, no había notado las facciones del joven la noche anterior, su suave y corto cabello negro, su altura, su figura, la cual, aunque cubierta por el espeso y azul traje militar, podía notarse, estaba en buen estado y los profundos y sinceros ojos azules, en los que podía notar algo de tristeza...

Así se mantuvo unos minutos, hasta que el joven coronel culmina con su desayuno

- Estuvo bien –Musita poniéndose de pie- Regresare luego, le repito, muchas gracias –Dice antes de salir de la cocina, dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El centro policial del pueblo no lo ayudaba demasiado, la poca información que podrían brindarle le parecía obsoleta y más que innecesaria, era más de lo mismo que le había llegado a decir el Jefe...

- Gracias por su ayuda –Musita antes de retirarse, los policiales sonríen y, al ver que se ponía de pie para marcharse, lo saludan llevando sus manos derechas a sus frentes mientras mantenían su cuerpo recto... Al verlos el ojiazul sonríe y los imita para después marcharse...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ahora que lo pienso... No me dieron detalles sobre que investigar... –Pensaba en voz baja el ojiazul a medida que avanzaba hacia ningún lugar en especial, pero seguro de que allí averiguaría algo...

Continuó caminando, aquello no parecí más que una especie de ilusión... Aquel tranquilo pueblo le hacía acordar mucho a su ultima vivita al pueblo Ishbalita... Suspira fijando su mirada en el suelo, era cómico, nunca se había fijando tanto en su meta de ascender sino desde la muerte de su mejor amigo... Le dolía pensar que no llegaría a la cima con su ayuda y más que no lo vería felicitándolo cuando lo lograra... Vuelve a suspirar agitando enérgicamente su cabeza...

- Mustang, mantente distante de esos pensamientos, debes llegar a la cima... Así nada ni nadie, podrá controlarte... –Musita para sí al tiempo que un fuerte golpe en el estómago le quita el aire de sus pulmones...

- Que demonios...? FIJESE POR DOND ECAMINA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –Musita un rubio de baja estatura

- Discu- -Musita el ojiazul al mismo para después gritar- QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Al mismo tiempo que aquel rubio

- Acero, me debes una explicación! –Exige el coronel tomando al chico del brazo- Ayer hable con el Jefe, dijo que nos sabia donde te encontrabas! -

- Feh! No tengo nada que decirle coronel –Dice el rubio soltándose- Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero no tengo por que dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo! –Agrega al tiempo que desviaba la mirada molesto

- Recuerdas tu puesto no es así? Solo Alquimista estatal, como dices tu, un perro de los militares y yo SOY TU superior –Musita el ojiazul mientras una gran armadura sacudía sus manos

- Hermano no discutas, que tal si... –Decía con inocencia antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiese

- Cállate, Al –Dice mirándolo fijamente- Si discuto lo hago por que quiero –Desvía la mirada para después suspirar

- Acero, hazle caso a tu hermano si no quieres morir calcinado –Musita el joven coronel quien ya tenia su mano preparada

- Mph... –Refunfuña molesto el pequeño alquimista para después echar un bufido- Como digas... -

- Muy bien... Ahora dime... Que haces aquí? –Interroga el coronel guardando su mano nuevamente en su bolsillo

- Pasamos por Lior... Debíamos saludar a una vieja amiga... Allí escuchamos sobre alguien, un alquimista, que podría saber como hacer la piedra de una forma distinta o que podría poseerla –Explica brevemente el mayor de los hermanos

- Ese alquimista llevaría el nombre de Meigo y estaría en este pueblo, hemos venido a buscarlo... –Agrega el menor con inocencia al tiempo que el ojiazul abría los ojos...

- Alquimista llamado Meigo? En el pueblo de Soleland? –Repite para después suspirar y sonreír con ironía- Que coincidencia... –Añade luego

- Por que coincidencia? –Pregunta el alquimista llamado acero con insistencia y falta de paciencia

- Mph... No es lugar para explicaciones... Acompáñenme... –Solicita antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar...

Los hermanos intercambian miradas para después seguirlo... El mayor al frente y el menor detrás...

Luego de caminar varios minutos el trío llega a la posada donde el ojiazul se hospedaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Congh quehp... Unamh... Misioghn... –Musita el rubio con la boca llena, puesto que estaba devorando un gran trozo de pan

- Así es –Responde el ojiazul bebiendo un sorbo del té que la castaña le había dado- Me la dieron a mí por que tú estabas ausente y... –Calla repentinamente para suspirar- No importa –Dice antes de beber otro sorbo de té

- Mnh? –El joven de acero traga lo que tenía en la boca y bebe el agua que estaba en un vaso junto a su plato de comida- Que ibas a decir? –Insiste mirándolo impaciente

- Ya dije que no importaba... –Repite el coronel terminando su té- Gracias –Musita dejando a ambos hermanos estupefactos... Para ellos en aquella sala estaban solos... Al notar lo que los hermanos pensaban el ojiazul ríe- Sino hablo me tomaran como loco, verdad? –Dice antes de dejar la taza en la mesa- Puedes salir, no te mataremos –Dice girando a ver el pasillo, por donde se asoma la nerviosa castaña

- L-Lo siento –Musita al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas

- Bah, esta bien –Dice el rubio mientras posaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, estoy acostumbrado a ser un perro vigilado –Mira de reojo al coronel para después sonreír al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza- Bien, nosotros debemos continuar viaje... Sino le molesta coronel –Dice la ultima oración en tono sarcástico mientras levantaba la cabeza para verle...

- Supongo que no me molesta... –Musita sobrante el ojiazul para después ponerse de pie

- Mph, bien –Dice molesto por la actitud de su superior para después imitarlo al ponerse de pie- Vamos, Al –Musita el rubio

- Si –Responde obediente su hermano para luego hacer una reverencia- Muchas gracias por todo y disculpen las molestias -

- N-No se preocupen –Dice la castaña sonriendo ante la inocencia y respeto de la gran armadura- Fue un placer –Agrega para después mirar la mesa- Ah! –Musita para acercarse a esta y comenzar a juntar las cosas

- Ah... –El rubio la mira y comienza a ayudarla junto al castaño

- Disculpa, hemos hecho un desorden, déjanos ayudarte –Dice la armadura mientras se enderezaba llevando en sus manos el vaso y plato que su hermano había utilizado

- Eso, cada uno orden a lo suyo –Dice el rubio para después alanzarle al ojiazul su taza, la cual llevaba en la mano- No es así? -

- Puedes hacerlo tu solo, perrito –Dice el ojiazul mirándolo de reojo para después sonreír sobrante de lado...

- Maldito Mustang... –Musita para sí el rubio para luego seguir a la castaña y su hermano menor a la cocina...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muchas gracias –Musita la castaña mientras los hermanos dejaban las cosas en la pileta

- No es nada –Musita la gran armadura con un voz increíblemente dulce e inocente

- Si, es cierto –Corrobra el rubio sonriente, a lo que la ojicafé ríe y después suspira

- Bien, supongo que ahora si nos iremos –Dice el mayor de los Elric encaminando hacia la puerta de la cocina

- Aaah... Si... –Musita la armadura siguiéndolo para después girar a mirar a la chica- Hasta luego -

- Ha-Hasta luego –Musita esta saludándolos con la mano para ver como luego salían de la habitación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nos veremos luego coronel –Musita el rubio mientras avanzaba junto a su hermano hacia la puerta de salida

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego –Musita el ojiazul dando un breve saludo militar, el cual el rubio imita para después salir cerrando la puerta tras él...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hermano, no crees que nos convendría estar con él? –Musita la gran armadura una vez fuera- Es decir, estamos detrás del mismo objetivo, no es así? –Agrega nuevamente con inocencia

- Claro que no Al... Prefiero mantenerme lejos suyo, demasiado que sabe como nos movemos y que hacemos sin decir nada... –Dice el rubio con frialdad sin detener su paso

- Mnh... Como digas... Hermano... –Dice pausadamente la gran armadura bajando la cabeza mientras su hermano lo miraba de reojo para después suspirar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Disculpe... –Musita la castaña quien recién salía de la cocina...

- Mnh? –El ojiazul, quien aún estaba en la sala gira a verla- Que... Me hablas a mi? –Pregunta atónito a lo que la joven asiente haciendo que el coronel sonríe- Que pasa? -

- Usted y esos chicos... Son alquimistas estatales? –Pregunta la joven sin rodeos levantando la mirada, en la cual podía verse rencor...

- Yo y el enano si, su hermano no pudo hacer el examen... –Responde el ojiazul para después notar el brillo de odio en los ojos de la chica, lo cual hace que ponga una seria expresión- Por que preguntas? –Interroga curioso

- Pregunto... Por que... –Comienza a decir la castaña al tiempo que apretaba los puños...

* * *

**N/A:** FAAAH! Al fin :) Termine! Wiii xD lo deje con intriga como queria! (O.o o eso creo) en fin, que les guste y si no... ò.o se joden! Nah broma xDU (.. haber si me denuncian xDU) en fin, dejen review:3 sean buenos, si?xDDD... Buenooo, besooos y suerteee... o.o cuídense! XD No svemos en el próximo cap! 

**CHIBI-LUST**


	2. Historia sobre ti

**Summary:** Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x ..R.. - Lemon

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** Romance

**Author:** Chibi-Lust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de –Full Metal Alchemist / Hagaren / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi- utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran autora y mangaka Hiromu Arakawa

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** MaeryxPunkGirl (ò.o Lo logré! Pude crear al mounstruo! Muajaja! D)

**Explanation for the F/F:** - Diálogo –  
_'Pensamientos'_  
**'Parte hablada en una sola persona'**  
(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)  
'Palabras que deben resaltar'  
.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation of the contents for the Fan Fic: **Este Fan fic puede ser muy bonito, muy tierno, todo lo que quieran… (Perfecto por el solo hecho de ser de FMA xDU (adicta me dicen)) pero es LEMON!... A quien no le agrade este género por favor cierran la ventana, no quiero problemas con nadie, no me interesan... Bueno, ya están advertidos... Ahora, volviendo al tema del FF constará de 7 capítulos (Me arrepentiré como he hecho antes? xD) Cada uno de ellos con un mínimo de 10 hojas (de Word) sin contar todo este tipo de introducción ni las notas de Autor...  
Bueno, ya que saben mas o menos como voy a manejarme, solo espero, que quienes lean, disfruten del fan fic y que me dejen Review (xDU así me sube el ego)

* * *

**COMPLICATED  
**(Complicado)

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I´m complicated  
I get frustrated  
Right or wrong, love or hate it  
I´m complicated  
Can´t sudate it  
I heard that song, but i won´t play it  
It´s alright  
It´s okay  
You wouldn´t want me any other way  
I keep on praying, cause I ain't changing  
I´m complicated_

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2**

_**· Historia sobre ti**_

- Disculpe... –Musita la castaña quien recién salía de la cocina...

- Mnh? –El ojiazul, quien aún estaba en la sala gira a verla- Que... Me hablas a mi? –Pregunta atónito a lo que la joven asiente haciendo que el coronel sonríe- Que pasa? -

- Usted y esos chicos... Son alquimistas estatales? –Pregunta la joven sin rodeos levantando la mirada, en la cual podía verse rencor...

- Yo y el enano si, su hermano no pudo hacer el examen... –Responde el ojiazul para después notar el brillo de odio en los ojos de la chica, lo cual hace que ponga una seria expresión- Por que preguntas? –Interroga curioso

- Pregunto... Por que... –Comienza a decir la castaña al tiempo que apretaba los puños...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El ojiazul la mira y suspira para después sentarse en el sofá- Te escucho –Dice interesado señalando el pequeño sillón frente a él, la castaña lo observa y luego toma asiento

- Bien... Lo que sucede es que hace unos años... –Comienza a explicar

.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.

Año 1911, pueblo de Soleland... Un rico pueblo de colores vivos, grandes casas y elegantes habitantes... El lugar mostraba mucha vida con las personas yendo de un lado para otro...

Una joven de cabello por lo hombros de color castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos, de unos 15 años, caminaba junto a una mujer muy parecida a ella pero de mayor edad, ambas hablaban animadamente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros...

Ambas llevaban un bulto de paquetes marrones en sus manos, repletos de cosas, las cuales de asomaban por la boca de las bolsas...

- Gracias María... –Agradece la mujer una vez que llegan a la puerta de una gran y elegante casa

- No es nada, mamá –Musita la castaña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y un gran orgullo por dentro

- Para mí si es algo –La mujer sonríe con amabilidad para luego dar un paso al frente tras el chirrido de la puerta que anunciaba que estaba abierta... Su hija sonríe abiertamente siguiéndola para después cerrar la puerta tras ella...

- Mamá... –Musita la joven una vez deja la bolsa sobre una gran mesa de fino roble, la cual se hallaba en medio de una amplia y blanca cocina

-Si, hija? –Pregunta la mujer imitándola para luego girarse hacia una de las criadas, quien se reverencia

- Podríamos... Hablar...? –Pregunta la castaña a lo que su madre asiente sonriente y sale de la cocina, siguiendo a su hija, quien la guía a la gran sala de estar, la cual estaba adornada a base de blancos o bordos... Sillones en el centro, un gran ventanal perpendicular a una lujosa chimenea, la cual estaba encendida y llevaba, en su mesada, varios y costosos adornos en oro y plata...

- De qué quieres hablar hija? –Insiste la mujer mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones pequeños

- Bueno... Sobre papá... –Comienza a responder la joven haciendo que la sonrisa de su madre se esfumara de su rostro

- Que quieres saber sobre tu padre? –Dice la mujer con un tono frío

- Bueno... El Salió, hace cuatro años, no es así? Una guerra, era militar... Prometió volver –Musita temerosa la castaña por el repentino cambio de humor de su madre

- Tu padre no volverá –Dice la mujer para después suspirar- Murió en la guerra –Miente luego para ponerse de pie- Era sólo eso? –Pregunta sobrante mientras giraba hacia la puerta de la cocina

- Ah... –La joven planeaba una oración, en cuanto la tuvo volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, peor su madre la interrumpe

- Muy Bien, prepárate, en momentos más cenaremos –Ordena entrando en la cocina, dejando a la castaña con las palabras en la boca... Luego se suspirar se deja caer sentada en el sofá perdiendo su mirada en la ventana...

.-.-.-.-.-. Fin de Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.

- De aquel día... Pasó un año y medio... No sabia el por que del rencor de mi mamá hacia mi papá... Aún así, ese hombre nos visitó... –Decía l castaña apretando los dientes, el ojiazul la escuchaba atento

.-.-.-.-.-. Inicio de Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-. 

- El ya no vive aquí –Explicaba la madre de la castaña a un hombre robusto de poca cabellera y pronunciado bigote

- Advierto que no pasaré por alto si miente señora Solitude (Prooonunciación: Soltud xD) –El hombre levanta la vista hasta logar mirarla de forma sobrante- Recuerde que soy el superior de su marido... Basque Gran -

- Por su puesto señor –Musita la mujer de manera educada, para luego abrir los ojos al ver como el robusto hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella- Qu-! –Solo llega a decir antes de tragarse las próximas palabras, ya que aquel hombro le tapaba la boca...

Tras asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca arrastra a la mujer por las escaleras hasta legar a un cuarto, donde la tira con fuerza en el suelo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mamáaa, mamáaa –Llamaba la castaña mientras subía las escaleras, acababa de llegar y no había de rastros en su casa, cosa era demasiado extraña...

Suspiro resignada, aquel lugar tan grande le daba escalofríos si estaba vacío... Por otro lado le hacía acordar a su padre, un hombre de ojos color avellana y mirada pacífica, una pequeña marca de nacimiento debajo de su ojo en su mejilla izquierda era lo que lo caracterizaba... Suspira nostálgica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

- _'Papá...'_ –Piensa por dentro- _'No sabes cuan-'_ –Piensa nuevamente antes de que sus pensamientos sean interrumpidos por un par de gritos y un golpe seco... Su corazón latía rápidamente, la piel se le había erizado, y sus ojos se habían entornados hacia un sitio, la puerta de su habitación...

Traga saliva y camina hasta esta posando su mano en el picaporte, un nuevo grito, el de una mujer, parecía que el hecho que se estaba realizando allí dentro era brutal e inhumano... Temerosa quita su mano y se abraza a sí misma para después arrodillarse frente al orificio de la llave...

Tardo unos segundos hasta que su vista se aclaró, dentro habían dos personas, ambas sobre su cama... Se mordió el labio conteniendo un grito, comenzaba a temblar... Qué demonios pasaba?... Afinó un poco más su vista, pudo notar la característica de ambas personas, el que estaba encima era un hombre, robusto y de poca cabellera, debajo, una mujer de rasgos amables, los cuales ahora decían ausente en su rostro dejando que este se desfigurara de horror y/o dolor...

Reconoció enseguida a ambas personas... Al hombre lo había visto hace cincos años y medio, había venido a buscar a su padre, para llevarlo a la guerra... "Un superior" decía su padre... En cuanto a la mujer, era su madre...

- Qué... Cómo...? –Musitaba temerosa para sí al tiempo que se ponía de pie, aquella escena no podía desaparecer de su campo visual... Con torpeza dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la baranda del comienzo de la escalera, sobresaltada giró a verle, suspiro entre aliviada y horrorizada al ver que solo era la baranda, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez... Al frente, hacia atrás, al frente, hacia atrás, al frente, hacia atrás... Ese era el movimiento que el hombre describía sobre su madre, mientras las sábanas jugaban a seguirlo...

Pisó el último escalón, su pié, al tocar al suelo se dobló, con gran fuerza cayó al suelo de rodillas causando un gran estruendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar con fuerza se agarró la cabeza...

.-.-.-.-.-. Fin de Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-. 

- Ese hombre... Abusó de mi madre frente a mis ojos... Bueno, no literalmente, puesto que no hicieron un show especial en un escenario –Ríe con ironía al tiempo que bajaba el rostro melancólica- Gracias a ese hombre mi padre fue a una guerra absurda solo a morir, eso me dijo mi madre... –Contiene el llanto y traga saliva intentando que su voz no quebrara- Poco después terminaron comenzaron a cobrar 'intereses' al pueblo... Según ellos necesitaban reposición de guerra por la gran perdida de soldados, la mayoría eran de aquí... –La muchacha mira al ojiazul mientras volvía a apretar los puños- Quitaron nuestras riquezas y tomaron a los criados como "esclavos"... Así dejaron nuestro pueblo los estúpidos perros del estado... -

El ojiazul escuchaba atento, luego suspira- No creas que todos los "perros" son iguales, los soldados solo siguen ordenes y sean buenas o malas, racionales o no, deben cumplirlas... -

- Tu que sabes de eso? Según escuche tu misión es investigar, no tiene nada que ver con artillería o guerra –Musita la chica con rencor, dudaba que el la entendiera, por que le contaba aquello?

- Mph... Esa guerra, a la que fue tu padre... Recuerdas el año o el lugar donde se realizo? –Pregunta el coronel desafiante, no le daría explicaciones...

- Mnh... Creo que fue en 1907... La guerra contra el pueblo de Ishball –La joven traga saliva

- Bien, entonces no podrás decirme que no se de artillería por que sí estuve en aquella guerra, créeme que hubiera preferido morir antes que sobrevivir con este peso en la espalda... Lo que vi allí, lo que hice, lo que viví... Todo quisiera borrarlo de mi mente, pero no puedo... Al mismo tiempo que quiero eliminarlo quiero conservarlo, puesto que es lo que me impulsa a continuar –Decía el joven antes de ser interrumpido

- Continuar? Acaso te sientes orgulloso de haber matado gente? –La castaña lo mira con rechazo

- Claro que no, pero debo subir al puesto más alto, donde no pueda recibir órdenes, donde yo gobierne, donde yo sea quien controla el país... Cuando lo consiga no me permitiré una guerra sin razón ni órdenes sin sentido –El joven coronel la mira fijamente- Dime, confías en mí? -

- Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que recién conozco? Menos siendo un militar –Responde la chica con coraje

- Que extraño, aún así me has confiado tu vida... –Sonríe el chico sobrante mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sofá

- Estás burlándote de mí? –Pregunta la joven poniéndose de pie bruscamente

- Cree lo que quieras, básate en ti, no busques respuestas en otros... –Se limita a decir el coronel antes de imitarla al ponerse de pie y guardar una de sus manos en los bolsillos- Sigue ese consejo, por que no pienso responderte –Dice con frialdad para después caminar hacia el pasillo...

Otra vez el suave y seco sonido de las botas chocar contra el suelo... La castaña se sentía mortificada, le traía tan malos recuerdos, su padre en servicio, su padre partiendo a la guerra, aquel hombre casi calvo visitando su casa, aquellos soldados invadiendo su pueblo... Al parecer... Todas las desgracias de su vida giraban en torno al comando militar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, la chica comenzaba a darle lástima... Suspira...- _'Soy Roy, Roy Mustang... Nadie puede darme lástima a estas alturas'_ –Se dice por dentro mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y abría el cajón de la mesa de luz para sacar de ahí un porta retratos, los observó por un instantes- _'Esto es patético' _–Vuelve a decirse por dentro para dejar el portarretratos donde estaba...

Se pone de pie y se quita el saco de color azul profundo junto a las botas... Desabotona su camisa y abre el placard, necesitaba una toalla, la cual no tenía...

Suspira fastidiado y baja los escalones, pasa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, no había nadie, se vuelve a la cocina, la cual también estaba desierta... Aprieta los puños...

- Maldita niña –Dice por lo bajo mientras se encaminaba a una habitación, de la cual, abre la puerta de par en par- Podrías darme una toalla? –Pregunta secamente para después recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de un florero lanzado por la castaña

- PERVERTIDO! –Grita al ver al joven con la camisa desabotonada dejando lucir su bien formado pecho y abdomen... Por lo cual, al notarlo por verlo fijamente, se sonroja...

- Solo quería pedirte una toalla, no te haré nada malo –Dice el ojiazul a regañadientes mientras entraba en la habitación de la joven dejando allí el florero mientras, que con la mano que tenia libre, se frotaba el rostro adolorido

- Ah... S-Solo era una toalla? –La joven sonríe avergonzada al tiempo que abría su placard para después tomar una de las tantas toallas blancas que habían amontonadas en un estante, de las cuales toma una y se acerca al ojiazul para entregársela...

- Gracias –Dice el coronel tomando la toalla en sus manos- Ahora dime, puedo irme confiando en que no me lanzaras eso –Señala el florero- Con fin de desnucarme? -

La castaña se ríe- Puedes confiar en mí –Musita luego mirando el suelo sonrojada

- Eso espero –Dice el alquimista de fuego sonriendo con una inusual dulzura en él, la cual pone nerviosa a la joven que lo acompañaba tiñéndole el rostro de rojo...

- D-Disculpa... –Dice la chica viendo como se acercaba a la puerta, logrando que él la mirase por sobre su hombro- P-Por lo del florero, de antes... –Dice avergonzada al notar la mirada interrogante del ojiazul

- No te preocupes, no te culpo por el miedo a los militares, por lo que me has contado... –Suspira y mira al frente- Es normal que me temas, soy uno de ellos –Musita antes de retirarse

La castaña ve la puerta cerrarse y suspira... Recién ahora notaba lo fuerte que su corazón latía...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quitó la última prenda, dejándola en el sueño junto a la bañera... Luego metió las piernas para poco a poco dejar su cuerpo completamente bajo el agua a excepción de su cabeza, se sentía agradable el agua tibia contra cada rincón de su piel, le parecía relajante...

Suspira, aún le dolía aquel brutal golpe que la castaña le había propinado por... ir a buscar una toalla...

Se ríe solo y luego se termina de sumergir, mojando su cabeza por completo y junto con ella su cabello... Aguanto lo más posible la respiración, en cuanto necesitó respirar sacó su cabeza del agua y tomo una gran bocanada de aire... Su cabello ahora estaba pegado a su rostro y chorreaba pequeñas gotas de agua...

- Maes... Idiota... –Musita mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- No tenías por que morir... –Dice para después suspirar molesto y pasar uno de sus manos por su cabello... Se sentía algo fastidiado de solo pensarlo- Encontraré a quien te ha matado... –Dice para sí mientras su sangre hervía...

Vuelve a sumergirse tratando de calmarse...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un suspiro largo, recién había llegado pero su colonia había impregnado la posada por completo...

Se dejó caer en el sillón y respira profundamente, le encantaba aquel aroma... Sentía como su pecho se hinchaba, se sentía completamente relajada y feliz... No sabía por que, aún sentía miedo, mucho miedo, pero la felicidad se hacía presente a pesar de eso...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su cuarto, debía cambiarse, la toalla que antes le habían dado estaba sujeta a su cadera, su cabello húmedo chorreaba pequeñas gotas de agua y brillaba con intensidad... Tomo su ropa notando que faltaba el interior... Supuso que alguien había entrado a su dormitorio...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se puso de pie, la ropa ya debía de estar limpia solo quedaba secar... Se acercó al lavadero y tomo las prendas para tenderlas, el aire estaba bastante denso y caluroso, supuso que todo secaría rápidamente...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró en los pies, aseguró la toalla, se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cerca y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, las prendas más pequeñas ya estaban secas... Sonrió complacida y las quitó del tendedero para comenzar a doblarlas...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a la cocina, no había nadie, debía apresurarse la idea de caminar tan solo con una toalla por aquella posada no le agradaba demasiado...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió con la ropa doblada y apilada en sus manos, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro... Suspiró y continúo con un paso ligero hasta que un choque la tira al suelo llevando consigo la ropa que llevaba...

- Aquí estás –Dice una voz que ya le era familiar, tan solo alcanzo a ver un fugaz color blanco pasar por sus ojos, supuso que alguien se había puesto de pie...

- Disculpe –Dice rápidamente mientras se arrodillaba para juntar la ropa

- No importa –Se apresura a decir la voz- Tu tomaste mi ropa interior! –Interroga impaciente mientras tragaba saliva y sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte rojo

- Eh... Ah? Ropa interior? –Repite la castaña para levantar la vista y encontrarse con la del sonrojado coronel...- Ah, si, lo siento –Dice presurosa al notar la condición en que se encontraba, algo incómoda y con las mejillas rojas tomo la ropa que pertenecía al chico y se la alcanza... No le desagradaba verlo así, al contrario, aquellos segundos deleito su mirada con el bien formado cuerpo del chico, o con lo que este dejaba ver, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba bajo la mirada fingiendo continuar juntar la ropa- Apresúrate o te resfriaras –Se limita a decir mientras tragaba saliva

- Ya lo se –Dice el coronel antes de darse la vuelta e ir lo más rápido posible por el camino que anteriormente había tomado...

Dejando a la joven mirándolo marchar, quien luego suspira y se pone de pie nuevamente con la pila de ropa echándose a caminar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrió el oscuro pasillo, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto dando un portazo...

- Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición –Repetía mientras terminaba de cercarse para comenzar a cambiarse...

En cuanto termina sacude su cabeza dejando su cabello a medio secar, se peina con las manos y luego sale, había perdido demasiado tiempo, más ahora que sabía que los hermanos Elric estaban en aquel pueblo...

Saca su reloj de alquimista estatal y lo mira...- Con que la pobreza de este pueblo... Se debe al milicia... –Dice pensativo para después bufar y volver al reloj a su sitio...

Asegura sus botas y luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él... Volvió a las escaleras y bajó con un denso trote... Una vez abajo traspasó el oscuro pasillo llegando a la sala...

Suspira resignado, no sabía por qué, pero le hubiese gustado encontrarse con la castaña, niega con la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamiento de si para después avanzar decidido hacia la puerta por la cual sale...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Las paredes estaban machadas de sangre formando extrañas figuras y grandes círculos de transmutación...

Una un lugar oscuro apenas iluminado por la densa luz anaranjada de unas cuantas velas...

Una persona estaba sentada en un escritorio, agua roja y unas cuantos productos cristalizados de la misma la rodeaban...

Suspira cansada y se pone de pie, el largo y amorronado sobre todo cae pesadamente en el suelo esparciendo el polvo de este...

Un chasquido de lengua rompe el inquietante silencio para que después los pesados pasos ocupase su lugar, estos avanzaban lentamente, arrastrados, hacia una puerta que daba escaleras abajo... El denso aire a sangre ya no le molestaba, aquella persona estaba más que acostumbrada... tanto que el aire puro sí le seria como una especie de contaminante...

Los libros que estaban junto al comienzo de la escalera tiemblan un poco cuando la repisa donde estaban es rozada por el hombro del aquel ser...

El polvo se dispersa, y aquella persona, comienza a ascender por las escaleras...

* * *

**N/A:** JOOOH! Segundo cap terminado:D me siento feliz! Siii jajaja, re rápido, trataré de que sea así y puedo subir un cap por semana :P... Gracias a quienes dejaron...

**Reviews:  
**  
**MaeryxPunkgirl:** o.o sot RE wena... viste? -... o.o seguiras leyendo  
y te quedaras con la intriga del cap3... - seeeh, soy mala... igual TAMMMMMMMM!

**ChibiChise:** ò.oUUU no pienso arreglar el primer cap... - asi que se queda asi bien repetidito... o.o pero en este lo arregle, creo... o.oUU... xDD TKMMMMMMM ROOO!

**Chibi-Wrath:** ò.oUU y seguira siendo a la fuerza y bajo amenazas TODA tu vida!... - Aun te quiero xDDD jajaja... :) grax por leer!

**aLe-DoNo:** (H) y este te va dejar con mas intriga todavia -... o.o me siento bien jajaja! >:D seeeh, soy mala! y que! xDDD nah, mentira :) espero este cap te guste!

:D muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempito de leer y dejar review! Besos y suerte! Ba baaai  
Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

**CHIBI-LUST**


	3. Indicios

**Summary:** Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x ..R.. - Lemon

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** Romance

**Author:** Chibi-Lust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de –Full Metal Alchemist / Hagaren / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi- utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran autora y mangaka Hiromu Arakawa

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** MaeryxPunkGirl (ò.o Lo logré! Pude crear al monstruo! Muajaja:D)

**Explanation for the F/F:** - Diálogo –  
_'Pensamientos'_  
**'Parte hablada en una sola persona'**  
(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)  
'Palabras que deben resaltar'  
.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation of the contents for the Fan Fic: **Este Fan fic puede ser muy bonito, muy tierno, todo lo que quieran… (Perfecto por el solo hecho de ser de FMA xDU (adicta me dicen)) pero es LEMON!... A quien no le agrade este género por favor cierran la ventana, no quiero problemas con nadie, no me interesan... Bueno, ya están advertidos... Ahora, volviendo al tema del FF constará de 7 capítulos (Me arrepentiré como he hecho antes? xD) Cada uno de ellos con un mínimo de 10 hojas (de Word) sin contar todo este tipo de introducción ni las notas de Autor...  
Bueno, ya que saben mas o menos como voy a manejarme, solo espero, que quienes lean, disfruten del fan fic y que me dejen Review (xDU así me sube el ego)

* * *

**COMPLICATED  
**(Complicado)

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Complicated, Yeah _

I'm smart enough to know what I don't know  
A fool enough to stay when I should go  
You work, you work  
You cry, you cry  
You watch your whole life pass you by  
Sometimes you gotta close your eyes to see

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3**

**_· Indicios_**

Un chasquido de lengua rompe el inquietante silencio para que después los pesados pasos ocupase su lugar, estos avanzaban lentamente, arrastrados, hacia una puerta que daba escaleras abajo... El denso aire a sangre ya no le molestaba, aquella persona estaba más que acostumbrada... tanto que el aire puro sí le seria como una especie de contaminante...

Los libros que estaban junto al comienzo de la escalera tiemblan un poco cuando la repisa donde estaban es rozada por el hombro del aquel ser...

El polvo se dispersa, y aquella persona, comienza a ascender por las escaleras...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonrió satisfecho, era mejor información de la que podría haber escuchado jamás...

- Muchas Gracias, lamento molestar –Sonríe sobrante el coronel poniéndose de pie

- Vaya, es la primera ves que te oigo pedir perdón, y eso que siempre molestas –Musita la vos arrogante del pequeño alquimista de ojos dorados

- Hermano, ten respeto, por favor –Ruega la armadura que lo acompañaba con tranquilidad en su voz

- Calla, Al, el no merece ni el más pequeño de los respetos –Bufa el rubio posando su rostro en su puño- Solo hable por que estamos en deuda... -

- Al parecer me beneficia brindarles ayuda e información –Dice divertido el coronel

- Tsk... –Chasquea el rubio la lengua desviando la mirada

- Sabe que puede contar con nosotros si necesita algo coronel, solo debe pedírnoslo –Dice con amabilidad la gran armadura luego de una breve reverencia

- Gracias, Al –Musita el ojiazul- Nos veremos luego –Agrega para dirigirse hacia la puerta del bar alejándose de los hermanos para después salir

.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Dicen que Meigo tan solo es un sobrenombre para indicar que es un inhumano e irracional, que ah sido echado del pueblo o, creen, posee relaciones con el demonios... Suponen que su cuerpo puede ser el de una quimera humanoide... Otros dicen que es un completo humano... Las dos características que lo hacen fácil de reconocer es por su aroma a sangre y...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierta por la luz del sol que le daba en la cara, las palabras que el mayor de los Elric le había dicho para ayudarle en su investigación no habían dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza... Habían sido de gran ayuda, ahora se creía capaz de reconocerlo si lo veía o si pasaba cerca...

Se levantó de buen humor, se cambió y bajó... La castaña acababa de servir el desayuno para ella, al verlo entrar en la cocina de pone de pie para hacer la mitad restante.

- Si me avisabas, ya lo tendría listo... –Dice luego de unos minutos mientras colocaba en desayuno frente a los ojos del coronel...

- No te preocupes, no sabría como avisarte de todos modos –El ojiazul se encoge de hombros y sonríe- Gracias –Musita mirando lo que había frente a sus ojos

- De nada, espero que sea de tu agrado –Musita con dulzura la joven que lo acompañaba

- Seguro –Musita el joven coronel mientras comenzaba a desayunar... La ojicafé sonríe y se sienta frente a él para imitarlo al tiempo que lo contemplaba disimuladamente...

Una media hora pasa en que ambos terminan el desayuno, sin perder tiempo, el coronel se pone de pie y se despide para después marcharse...

La castaña se queda observando la nada para después reaccionar y ponerse a juntar la mesa para luego lavar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Un poco más... Solo un poco más... –Musitaba una persona, la cual tenía su desnudo cuerpo bañado en sangre- Falta poco... Solo un poco... –Pasó su mano por su entrepierna y sonrió...

Con pesadez se puso de pie observando la suma de 50 cuerpos desechos, trozos de piel, órganos, sangre, músculos, huesos y demás se hallaban amontonados frente donde había estado sentada... Sonrió con placentera malicia...

- Necesito verte... –Añade con voz ronca mientras se abrazaba a sí misma...- María... -

.-.-.-.-.-.

'_... Si... Esta última característica es la que más hay que tener en cuenta, ya que es muy particular y por ella es muy fácil de reconocer... De todas formas, sea humano o quimera, ha matado a más de un millón de personas... Dicen que tres pueblos fueron consumidos por su avaricia... Y eso en tan solo dos años... Es por eso que lo considero un monstruo'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuaba pensando en las palabras pronunciadas por aquel rubio, le daba demasiada curiosidad, temía que eso mismo arruinara su misión o su rendimiento en el oficio...

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiró...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto del día se había hecho completamente denso y con pocas satisfacciones...

El ambiente húmedo era pesado, el agobiante aire tibio era completamente seco y poco podía lograrse respirando aquello... Parecía el atardecer, aún así era de noche, una densa noche iluminada por la luna llena...

Decidió que era hora de regresar, era tarde, supuso que en una noche como aquella lograría lo mismo que quedarse sentado...

Tomó marcha hacia la posada, su cabeza no dejaba de carburar, había visto todo el pueblo, en ninguno de los habitantes había logrado observar o sentir aquellas características...

- Olor a sangre y... –Recordó susurrándose para sí para después suspirar entre aliviado y enfadado, el llegar a la gran puerta de madera del lugar donde se estaba hospedando había interrumpido sus palabras dejándolas a la mitad...

Negó con la cabeza, no podía enfadarse con una puerta... No tendría sentido... Sonrío vagamente con ironía mientras tomaba el picaporte para girarlo y así abrir la puerta...

Oyó el fuerte chirrido de las desgastadas bisagras- _'Oxidadas'_ –Se dijo para sí mientras cerraba la puerta tras él volviendo a oír ese insoportable sonido...

Avanzó con paso lento y cansado al oscuro pasillo, dentro de la posada no podía oírse ni un alma...

Comenzó a repasar con entusiasmo lo que la castaña le había comentado la tarde pasada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Desgracias causadas por la milicia... Un padre muerto... Una madre violada... Una hija traumada... Un pueblo rico sumido en la mayor de las pobrezas...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Repentinamente sintió un fogoso deseo de llegar ya a la cima... Suspiró molesto mientras subía precipitosamente los escalones...

.-.-.-.-.-.

'_La madre... Dónde está la madre?'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a la cama, donde se hecho sin pensarlo dos veces... El cuerpo le pesaba... Las piernas le dolían por haber caminado tanto sin ningún sentido...

Miro de reojo sus espaldas... El placard de madera tenía las puertillas abiertas... Estiró su cabeza un poco más por encima de su hombro con una expresión de extrañeza...

Había algo raro... Había... Toallas?... Rió sin ganas, parece que después de lo ocurrido anteriormente la castaña se había tomado la molestia de colocar toallas en su placard...

- Buena idea... –Se dijo poniéndose de pie para tomar una de las tantas toallas que allí habían apiladas...- Un baño será refrescante antes de dormir... –Se dijo mientras se quitaba las botas para seguir con su saco y su pantalón, su camisa y sus interiores...

Pronto solo la toalla que había tomado lo cubría caderas abajo... Abrió sigilosamente la puerta- _'Como podía ser que ninguno de los huéspedes se presentara cuando el estaba...'_ –Se dijo frunciendo el ceño.. Acaso era el único que vivía normal?... O tal vez ellos eran los que vivían normal y él...- _'Basta!'_ –Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza... No quería complicarse más pensado idioteces...

Se apresuró a llegar al baño... Oyó el sonido de un suave desliz sobre el agua... Se quedó estático unos instantes para después sonreír- _'No es nada' _–

Se asomó a la punta de la bañera, abriría el grifo para llenarla, pero esta ya estaba llena... Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al agua con cautela... Abrió los ojos al oír un fuerte chapuzón un repentino correr de las cortinas plásticas...

Una mano desaparecía por el revuelto de estas... Se apresuró por llegar a la otra punta de la bañera y tomarla con fuerza... Se impulsó hacia atrás volviendo a su anterior posición dejando que el cuerpo que había arrastrado con él cayera torpemente encima suyo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- María... María... María... –Cantaba esa persona con brutalidad...- Quiero verte María... –Agrega mientras giraba a ver un cuerpo detrás de ella- Tanto la amamos... Tanto... La dejaste sola y por tu culpa pasé los peores años de mi vida... –Patea aquel cuerpo sin vida dejando que su cabeza golpee con fuerza contra la biblioteca- Idiota... –Musita cerrando su amarronado abrigo

Entrecerró los ojos, el polvo se había elevado sobre el suelo, un libro había caído de la gran estantería...

El polvo se había dispersado y el libro de mostraba abierto, estaba señalado...

Una vieja fotografía en colores sepia lo marcaba... Dos adultos y una niña pequeña en el medio era lo que podía verse...

Año que había sido realizada: 1900... No sabía porque pero esa fotografía había marcado una mueca de felicidad en su rostro...

Suspiró y tomó el libro en sus manos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- KYAAA! PERVERTIDOOO! –Gritaba una chica de ojos y cabellos castaños luego de bofetear a un joven de ojos azules (Oo re Sango y Miroku!)... Se cubría como podía con sus manos, estaba acurrucada de la punta contraría al chico, quien se sobaba la mejilla...

- Tu fuiste la que me asusto! Creí que- -Se detuvo al notar que la joven estaba completamente desnuda

- Se toca antes de entrar al baño –Dice esta sonrojada desviando la mirada...

Mientras el joven traga saliva, de repente sentía deseos de abrazarla y acariciarla... Estaba pensando con la cabeza equivocada...

La castaña sentía el corazón más que acelerado, toda la sangre de su cuerpo de estaba concentrando en sus mejillas y su respiración... Tragó saliva y se dignó a mirar al ojiazul bruscamente...

Solo para darse cuenta que este tenía su rostro del suyo a milímetros y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura...

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía, se encontraba muda, sin aliento...

**Repentinamente todo parecía estar estático, el tiempo detenido, las imágenes, la respiración, las pulsaciones... Estaba en una especie de coma, un sueño en el que no siento y no soy conciente, solo puedo ver desde un ángulo aparte como mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil dejando que el lo tocase... No me parecía una mala idea... Pero él... Era parte de la milicia... **

Termine por reaccionar cuando sentí una húmeda tibieza en mi boca... Algo la recorría sedienta, inquieta... Parpadee un par de veces, estaba frente a mí... BESÁNDOME!

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo... Pero mis manos tomaron conciencia propia, comenzaron a recorrer aquellos pectorales y abdominales bien formados... Brillosos y suaves por estar húmedos a causa del agua de la tina...

Fruncí mi ceño, no podía detenerme... Abrí más mi boca dándole más espacio, le mordería la lengua para después arrancársela... No dejaría que un militar me toque, no sería tan débil como mi madre...

Preparé mi mandíbula y él se detuvo... Volví a parpadear... No separó su boca de la mía, solo dejó de recorrerla con su lengua... Ahora sus profundos ojos azules me miraban fijo... Me perdía con facilidad en ellos... Me ponía nerviosa que me mirara, pero me gustaba tanto... Quería separarme y gritarle, pegarle... Pero sus ojos... Sus brazos... Su pecho... Su calor... Su cuerpo... Me tenía atrapada...

- No estoy haciéndolo por diversión –**Me dijo con voz paciente luego de separarse unos centímetros... POR QUE NO DEJABA DE ABRAZARME! **

- Y por qué lo haces! Para humillarme! –**Ataque rápidamente a lo que rió burlón **

- Nunca has hecho el amor? –**Preguntó sin rodeos... Rápidamente me sonrojé... QUE ERA LO QUE PREGUNTABA!**

- Q-Que e-estás dicien-diciendo! Claro que no! Soy pura! –**Repliqué con enojo... Pura... De donde había sacado aquello?**

- Me encargaré de enseñarte –**Me dijo sobrante, solo lo miré con enojo**- Te confesaré que yo tampoco lo he hecho... –**Confesó por lo que tragué saliva, entonces, por que lo escuchaba?- **Pero viéndote, me das una idea de cómo es... Un clima armonioso donde dos personas del sexo opuesto se atraen... –**Se acercó a mi cuello, quería correr la cabeza pero detrás de mí se hallaba la pared**- Y se gustan... Hacen un intento de ser uno solo... –**Gustarse? Yo le gustaba?... Él... Me gusta?... MARÍA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ES PARTE DE LA MILICIA! SOLO TE ESTA USANDO! PARA DESHACER SU ABURRIMIENTO! PARA DEJARTE EN RIDÍCULO! ALEJATE DE ÉL! YA!**- Solo tienes que dejarme... –**Pasó sus manos por mi pecho... Sentí como mis senos se movían con suavidad de arriba abajo... Ciertamente, aquello causaba un extraño cosquilleo dentro mío... Suspiré con algo de éxtasis...**- Veo... Que también te gusta... -

- C-Claro que no –**Dije fingiendo dureza mientras mis mejillas se ponían más rojas aún**

- Veamos... –**Sonrió con malicia mientras bajaba su mano a mi vientre, luego hizo algo de presión... La piel se me puso de gallina, las miles de mariposas que tenía en el estómago aumentaron su aleteo, y una rara sensación de placer se adueñó de mi cuerpo... Volví a suspirar, pero, esta vez, aquel suspiró fue más parecido a un gemido**- Me negaras que te gustó? –**Agregó con ese tono fanfarrón... Comenzaba a volverme loca... **

- C-Claro que voy a negártelo, no me agrado! Apártate ya de mi! –**Ordené, sonrió y luego suspiró, quería empujarlo, lejos mío... Pero mi cuerpo seguía con conciencia propia y no obedecía mis órdenes**

- Ya veremos –**Se acercó a mi oído y jugó con él, lamiéndolo, pasando su lengua por dentro y su contorno... Tragué saliva a notar que sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y que una de ella se acercaba peligrosamente a mi entrepierna **

Cerré los ojos con fuerza- SI ME GUSTO! Ya no avances... Por favor... –**En cuanto volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con la vista empañada... Estaba llorando... **

- Soy distinto a los demás... –**Musitó antes de recostarme dejando solo mi cabeza fuera del agua... Lo próximo que pude sentir fue su bien formado cuerpo contra el mío y sus labios besándome apasionadamente... **

Pronto se encontró correspondiendo aquel apasionado beso, lo abrazaba por el cuello pegándolo más a ella... Había decidido confiar en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el joven... Si él era distinto, lo corroboraría...

El joven acarició toda la espalda de la chica para después tomarla de las caderas... Se acomodó y luego entró en ella... La chica ahogó un grito de dolor... El ojiazul frunció el ceño, se quedó allí, dentro, estático... La castaña lo miro con los ojos llorosos, la barrera de su virginidad gritaba que parara, que aquello seria una falta de moral y un dolor fatal...

Respiró profundo y abrazó con fuerza al joven sobre ella, comprendió la señal... Embistió con más fuerza un par de veces hasta romper aquella barrera dejando de la chica se deshiciera en un grito de dolor...

Continuó las entradas y salidas del cuerpo de la joven hasta acostumbrarla, poco a poco lo acompañaba, gimiendo y suspirando de placer...

Momentos más la castaña se encontraba gritando el nombre del ojiazul en un completo éxtasis...

El chico sonrió y se separó de ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al lado contrario... La muchacha solo lo miró extrañada... Suspiró y se acercó a él...

- No seré la única que grite... –Dijo antes de posicionarse sobre él... Sabía perfectamente que podía soportar más estallidos de placer mientras él solo tenía uno solo, e iba a aprovecharlo...

Abrió sus piernas de modo que quedaran una a cada lado de su propia cadera, luego se sentó lentamente hasta volver a la penetración...

De inmediato el placer se hizo presente, ante aquella conexión la castaña no dudo en gritar placenteramente...

Se quedo quieta, unos instantes, haciendo presión de su cadera contra la de su acompañante, respirando agitadamente... Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos...

Cuando se sintió un poco más reconfortada movió su cadera hacia los lados, al frente y atrás con suavidad... Definió rectas y luego círculos...

Todo esto acompañado de suspiros por parte de ambos...

Luego comenzó a marcar leves brincos provocando las ágiles entradas y salidas... Estás tenían un ritmo definido por los gemidos...

El placer que la castaña le otorgaba al ojiazul lo volvía loco... La tomó de la cadera y la acompañó en sus movimientos, profundizando las entradas y aumentando el placer...

Así continuaron un largo rato, la joven había roto ya en tres éxtasis, unos cada vez más rápido que el otro...

Luego de unos segundos el ojiazul fue quien gritó... El nombre de la castaña retumbo por toda la posada... Hizo un suave eco y luego se calmó...

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, agotados, respirando agitadamente... Se miraron largo rato a los ojos...

Luego el coronel la abrazó pegándola a él y la besó, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, pero les hacía bien para calmarse un poco...

Se asearon mutuamente... Brindando caricias el uno al otro, depositando besos en la suave piel... En cuanto terminaron salieron envueltos con toallas del baño...

Caminaron furtivamente hasta la habitación del ojiazul, allí se recostaron... Necesitaban descansar... Había sido... Una noche agitada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era arrastrado, dejaba un leve rastro de sangre a medida que avanzaba... pasó por la parte baja del marco de la puerta, dejando que su cabeza se elevara y luego cayera nuevamente al suelo con un suave ruido sordo...

La persona que lo arrastraba giró a verle... Los ojos blancos, su boca entreabierta, su cara pálida... Sin duda antes de morir había gritado...

Una malévola sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, para después voltear y continuar arrastrándolo...

* * *

**N/A:** :) TERMINÉ EL CAP TRES! Me siento realizada :P... Espero sea de su agrado nn... o.o Hablando del tema... 0:) alguno ya supone quien es esa 'persona' de la que tanto hablo?... jajaja xD... Quiero que piensen detenidamente... Muchos de seguro pensaran que es una mujer... Por que la trato de ella, pero no se dejen engañar! La trato de ella por que hablo como 'la persona', aun no le di sexo (en lo escrito pero yo ya se quien es -)... Tampoco desistan de que es una mujer... :P Quien sabe... Espero sus opiniones, si?... Hoy fue casi todo puro Lemon... xD Así que no di demasiadas pistas... Solo en los pensamientos de Roy y al final del FF doy un datillo... - y creo que volví a dejarlo en suspenso... xD me gusta ser mala (?)... - Mejor me dejo de rodeos y voy a los **reviews!** XD:

**AzukaMaeryx:** xD wiii sin criticas! Y no xDU no lo releí - pero este sí esta releído! XD más que releído y recontra releído... -- tuve un drama con el cap 4 y 5 (q elimine xDU)... - que bueno que te haya gustado... u.u y si, ya le saco el trauma por lo que habrás leído xD (Si es q lees xDD)... TKMMMMMMMMMM Ro )

**aLe-DoNo:** xDDD Acá babearas mas! 0:) y por tu lado oscurito... xD estamos en confianza... jajaja!... Por cierto el nombre de la chica es "María", si te fijas en el capítulo anterior verás que la nombro varias veces y acá tmb xD... Con respecto a su duda anterior (q no recuerdo s la aclare xD) sobre la "R"... Es de Ma**_R_**ía... Pasa que no puso los puntitos en el Summary.. pero seria así: ..R.. (. Letra que falta).. .U Es algo medio complicado de explicar (o yo m la estoy complicando sola por que es bastante simple xD) espero quede claro... 0:) los tendré con intriga hasta el último cap! Así que... Un llore xD... ;) Gracias por leer y espero que este sea de su agrado!

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** que bueno que le guste sra! XD... o.o dps de este no habrán fics dedicados... --... Tengo que actualizar Amistades amorosas (creo creo le voy a cambiar el titulo a 'Friendhip lovers' o algo así xD) y subirlo... En cuanto termine... No me maten vos y Ro, voy a subir Dradev acnalb (Un Yuri... Después de mi Yaoi 'Help me to breath' llega 'Dradev acnalb' xDU Tendré algo contra CCS que los fics raros los hago con esa serie?) xD volviendo a lo mio... :) Me fascina q tes feliz con esto!(?)... ;) seguiré cribiendo por uteh asi que valórelo!... Bueno... Ya no digo más nada... La amo :3...

Creo esto es todo por ahora! Soy feliz con estos pocos reviews, pocos leen pero como dicen: mas vale la calidad y no la cantidad... Así que con esto soy feliz y les estoy agradecida por leer y dejar review :D! Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo cap! ò.o cierren y vayan a hacer algo productivo! (- Me siento Tati xD)  
**  
CHIBI-LUST**


	4. Descubriendo

**Summary:** Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x ..R.. - Lemon

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** Romance

**Author:** Chibi-Lust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de –Full Metal Alchemist / Hagaren / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi- utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran autora y mangaka Hiromu Arakawa

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** MaeryxPunkGirl (ò.o Lo logré! Pude crear al monstruo! Muajaja:D)

**Explanation for the F/F:** - Diálogo –  
_'Pensamientos'_  
**'Parte hablada en una sola persona'**  
(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)  
'Palabras que deben resaltar'  
.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation of the contents for the Fan Fic: **Este Fan fic puede ser muy bonito, muy tierno, todo lo que quieran… (Perfecto por el solo hecho de ser de FMA xDU (adicta me dicen)) pero es LEMON!... A quien no le agrade este género por favor: cierran la ventana, no quiero problemas con nadie, no me interesan... Bueno, ya están advertidos... Ahora, volviendo al tema del FF constará de 7 capítulos (Me arrepentiré como he hecho antes? xD) Cada uno de ellos con un mínimo de 10 hojas (de Word) sin contar todo este tipo de introducción ni las notas de Autor...  
Bueno, ya que saben mas o menos como voy a manejarme, solo espero, que quienes lean, disfruten del fan fic y que me dejen Review (xDU así me sube el ego)

* * *

**COMPLICATED  
**(Complicado)

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'm complicated, I get frustrated  
Right or wrong, love or hate it  
I'm complicated, you can't sedate it  
Heard that song but I won't play it  
It's alright, it's OK, you wouldn't want me any other way  
Momma, keep on praying 'cause I ain't changin'  
I'm complicated, yeah  
I'm complicated, yeah  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4**

_**· Descubriendo**_

Era arrastrado, dejaba un leve rastro de sangre a medida que avanzaba... pasó por la parte baja del marco de la puerta, dejando que su cabeza se elevara y luego cayera nuevamente al suelo con un suave ruido sordo... 

La persona que lo arrastraba giró a verle... Los ojos blancos, su boca entreabierta, su cara pálida... Sin duda antes de morir había gritado...

Una malévola sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, para después voltear y continuar arrastrándolo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó mirando fijamente la pared... Se sentía tranquila... Calma... Cálida... Volteó. Allí estaba, dormido, abrazándola... Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo al recordar lo que había hecho...

Luego sonrió tímidamente acurrucándose en el pecho de su acompañante... La colonia del mismo la embriagaba y su calor corporal la adormecía... Al tiempo que el suave sonido de su respiración y el contacto piel a piel entorpecía sus sentidos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Aaal! Por acá! Logro verlo! –Gritaba un agitado rubio mientras corría junto a una armadura, quien iba unos pasos detrás de él

- Por dónde hermano? –Pregunta esta buscando con la mirada al objetivo que perseguían

- Enfrente! A la derecha! –Grita el joven de orbes dorados apresurando el paso, para luego doblar abiertamente hacia su costado derecho inclinándose con levedad hacia el mismo

Su hermano lo seguía con firmeza, aún no caía en el hecho de que, segundos antes, habían estado en un café con aquella persona...

.-.-.-.-.-. Inicio Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.

- Alquimista estatal... Acero?... -Pregunto una voz áspera y apagada, la cual provenía de un enorme ser cubierto por completo por un áspero abrigo amarronado

- Si –Respondió un pequeño ojimiel distraído, el cual le miraba con un ojo mientras mantenía el otro cerrado terminando su jugo, del cual sostenía el vaso que lo contenía con ambas manos abrazándolo

Esa respuesta por parte del joven armó una deforme mueca en la mitad del rostro apenas visible de aquel ser... - _'Un intento de sonrisa?'_ –Pensó de inmediato el rubio quien mantenía una mirada de distanciada sorpresa... Temía cambiarla a una de asco, puesto que aquella deforme mueca había logrado formar las mas horribles sombras en la poca, rojiza y húmeda piel visible de aquella persona... Tragó saliva y volvió su mirada al vaso ya vacío...

- Y... Bien... Para que... Me buscabas? –Interroga el chico sin pensarlo mientras fruncía el ceño

- Supe que andas en busca de la piedra... –Contestó la áspera voz... Si bien antes sonaba escabrosa, ahora lo ERA... Aquella persona había agregado a su tono un tanto de orgullo...- Y Pues... Yo estoy a punto de terminarla... –Agrega, logrando que el pequeño alquimista estatal se volviera a verlo con brusquedad

- Que ha dicho! –Pregunta avanzando hacia aquella sombría figura para después tomarla del cuello del grasiento y amarronado traje- Repítalo! –Ordena cerrando los puños con más fuerza

- Si me ayudas a conseguir los ingredientes restantes, te daré parte de la piedra que estoy creando... –Dice el ser... Había logrado su objetivo, la atención completa del chico...- Puedes llamarme, como me han nombrado aquí, Meigo –Finaliza, haciendo que el joven de orbes dorados abriera los ojos y entreabriera la boca, soltó con rapidez el traje que sostenía por el cuello y se alejo un par de pasos. La armadura que se hallaba serenamente sentada se puso de pie con brusquedad... Había dicho Meigo...

- Entonces tú... –Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente... Luego aguantó la respiración y atinó a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a aquel sujeto... Pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y, sin dudarlo, salió corriendo de aquel bar... El rubio repasó rápidamente lo poco que había visto de aquel ser... Ahora lo veía claro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Olor a sangre y... Sin dudarlo, salió tras su búsqueda.

.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.

- AL! A LA IZQUIERDA! –Grita el rubio mientras volvía a dar un giro

- Si! –Responde el aludido mientras lo seguía...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormida nuevamente..., se sienta en la cama con suavidad par no despertar a aquel coronel, sonrió, ahora comprendía, era imposible no dormirse si abrazarse a él era más dulce una canción de cuna...

Se sintió feliz, él se había quedado con ella... Había demostrado ser distinto a los demás, la milicia no era tan mala después de todo...

Se inclinó a besarlo, luego se levantó de la cama, temía volver a caer en aquel encanto de dulce colonia y suave y cálida piel...

Se vistió. Luego de asegurarse de que él estuviese bien tapado, bajó, los inquilinos de seguro se estarían preguntando donde se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría. Empujaba a la gente que en su camino se atravesaba. La tiraba al suelo. Sudaba.

Los murmullos de quejidos resonaban por lo bajo, las miradas de asqueo ante su figura hacían eco y el maldito alquimista junto a la armadura que no dejaban de seguirle.

- María... María... –Susurraba para sí con agitación. ¿Era pecado amar a una hija?

Sin dudarlo, giró a la derecha, encontró repentinamente un callejón sin salida. Se volvió con desesperación. Se detuvo.

Los pasos se aquellos dos seres que lo seguían hacían un eco cada vez más cercano. Gotas más gruesas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar de rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba seguro, aquella persona había doblado ala derecha. Lo imitó, junto con su hermano. Encontró un callejón sin salida... No estaba...

- Rayos –Maldijo por lo bajo apretando los puños.

- Hermano? –Pregunta la recién llegada armadura- Donde esta... Meigo? -

- Escapó –Se limita a responder el rubio para después bajar la mirada y negar enérgicamente con la cabeza- NO!... Piensa, piensa... Ed... Te escuchaste? Has dicho que ha escapado! Piensa... Eso es imposible... Esto es un callejón sin salida –Se recrimina el ojimel obligándose a pensar.

- Hermano... –Musita la armadura señalando la esquina izquierda del callejón- Un hueco -

Acero mira de inmediato, efectivamente, allí, entre cajas y maderas, un hueco se hacia visible, pasaba al otro lado. Sonrío confiado.

- Muy bien, Al –Musita antes de adentrase en el oscuro rincón.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Colores sepia. Olor a sahumerio. Paz inquebrantable. Pensar que hacía tan solo unas horas había estado allí, disfrutando de la tortura ocasionada a un inocente, a un ingrediente de la piedra, aquellos gritos que le provocaban excitación, aquélla sangre que escurría tibia por sus dedos provocándole piel de gallina. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

Un ruido provoco su giro hacia la puerta de la cocina, con susto caminó hacia ella.

Una castaña lavaba platos, algo desilusionada, puesto que, por temer que algún inquilino la solicitara, había abandonado su lugar en los brazos del ojiazul.

Aquel ser sonrió. Tanto tiempo esperando a verla, tanto tiempo rezando por ella, tanto tiempo... Suspiró y se acercó por la espalda de la chica, era suya, y nadie iba a quitársela.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas una vez se puso en pie, suspiro y miro al frente buscando a aquella persona que seguía. Su hermano se elevo a sus espaldas.

- Mph –El rubio apretó los puños, giró. Cerro los ojos por reflejo, una fuerte rendija de luz le daba en ellos.- Por allá –Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, seguido por una conforme armadura.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente... ¿Cuánto había dormido¿Tres horas, cuatro?

Se desperezó. Se Sentó en la cama y miró su alrededor, notó que las sábanas resbalaban recordándole que estaba desnudo bajo las mismas.

Sonrió. Se puso de pie. Se vistió para después hacer la cama, una vez lista, volvió a desperezarse y bostezó.

Dio densos pasos había la puerta y salió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminaba de lavar los platos. Suspiró. Tomó un pequeño repasador que había a su lado para secar sus manos.

Deja el repasador y se quita el delantal. Volvería a ver al coronel.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dio unos pasos, notó que la chica pensaba en otra cosa, puesto que no había sentido su presencia.

Relamió sus labios y comenzó un tonto juego con sus manos.

Era una experiencia algo excitante.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez estuvo frente al pequeño as de luz, palpó con sus manos la supuesta 'pared'.

- Esto... Es... –Continuó palpando hasta encontrar el lateral, sonrió confiado- Una viga de madera –Culminó para correrla. Pasó por ella y llamo a su hermano con señas.

- Por aquí debe estar... –La armadura se detuvo al reconocer aquel lugar, ya había estado antes- La posada! –Exclama mientras el rubio tragaba saliva.

- A-Al... –Llama el mismo dirigiéndose al pasillo, puesto que estaban en el living.- Oigo ruidos –Agrega temeroso, por lo que el menor lo sigue.

Una vez allí se asoman a la puerta de la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres. Dos. Uno. Suelo.

Ya estaba en planta baja, suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sensación de la suave piel de la castaña y su dulce perfume aun daban vueltas en su cabeza. Que hermosa sensación.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo. Dos figuras oscuras se alzaban en la entrada a la cocina.

Frunció el ceño. ¿María?. No, ellos eran dos, uno muy alto, otro demasiado pequeño. Apresuró el paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba inconsciente, en sus brazos¡Al fin, en sus brazos!. No podía creerlo, sonrió.

La estrechó más hacia su cuerpo, una horrible mueca marco una especie de sonrisa empalagosa.

¡Era ella¡Era ella!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Contuvieron el aliento. No soportaron, irrumpieron en la cocina.

- MEIGO! –Grito el mayor de ellos con cólera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio como ambas figuras desaparecían al entrar a la cocina. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, trotó.

Al llegar a la puerta, no dudo en entrar bruscamente. Abrió los ojos, era una escena algo confusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora se encontrada con tres personas a su alrededor. Acorralándolo. El aire comenzó a escasearle.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- Me la llevo –Dice con voz ronca, por lo cual el ojiazul se adelanta.

- Sueña con eso! –Grita preparando su mano, para luego detenerse, aquel "monstruo" movía a la chica que llevaba en brazos sublimemente de arriba abajo haciéndole notar el peligro que ella corría- Cobarde –Susurra el joven coronel mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Meigo! Ya detente! –Ordena el menor de los Elric- Ella no tiene nada que ver! Déjala en paz! -

- Claro que tiene que ver! –Contradice el aludido con furiosa voz ronca mientras se volvía a la chica que tenía en brazos- Ella, es todo... –Susurra luego

El azabachado le miró y frunció el ceño, ella era SUYA¡¿Que todo ni todo para esa cosa!

Miró su arma de fuego de reojo, si utilizaba su alquimia sí podría lastimarla... Pero si apuntaba bien... Por otro lado, ahora, sabía que aquel ser sería incapaz de poner en peligro a María.

Vaciló. Tomó el arma y disparó sin pensarlo.

Un estallido.

Un ruido sordo.

Un chasquido.

Olor a carne chamuscada...

El coronel sonrió. Le había dado, se acercó dos pasos para detenerse y abrir los ojos.

El cuerpo que estaba en el suelo se ponía de pie. ¿Pero cómo! Estaba seguro se haberle dado.

Vio como aquella persona se ponía vacilante de pie, aún con la castaña en brazos.

- Eso fue... Descortés... Si llegabas a fallar y lastimabas a María... –El ser se volvió a verle, la capucha del abrigo se había rasgado, y con el mismo envión del disparo había dejado al descubierto el deforme rostro de aquella persona- Te mataba –Culmina por decir mientras la sangre resbalaba desde el daño ocasionado por el roce de la bala en su mejilla.

El azabachado lo miró detenidamente. La piel rojiza, seguro sometida a los efectos de una guerra. Los ojos avellana sin brillo, completamente secos y sin vida. Una... Mancha? Debajo del ojo izquierdo en la mejilla del mismo lado, la mejilla rasgada. El rostro arrugado, realmente no lo imaginaba así, lo creía joven, vigoroso... Se lo veía muy enérgico, más con sus "hazañas". Suspiró asqueado.

- Déjala, como ya te dijimos, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –Musita le ojiazul tratando de apartar el reciente sentimiento que experimentaba.

- Y yo ya les dije que si tiene! –El hombre pegó más a sí a la chica que poseía en brazos. Los hermanos Elric, quienes habían presenciado la escena del disparo casi ausentes, volvieron en sí.

- YA BASTA! –Salta el mayor de estos transmutando su brazo para después avanzar a trote firme y decidido hacia Meigo.- NO SE QUE COSA PODRIAS SER... PERO...! –Se detiene al ver que el hombre sacaba de su abrigo una piedra rojiza.

- Te dije que la compartiría contigo... –Comienza a decir

- HERMANO NO TE DEJES LLEVAR! –Grita la armadura, cosa que el ojimiel no oye.

- ...pero necesito tu ayuda, quiero volver con ella, quiero ver los que le quedan por crecer... –Continúa el hombre, mientras el ojiazul avanzaba hacia el mayor de los Elric

- EDWARD! –Dice arrogante, no podía soportar que se quedará estático. El aludido tampoco lo oyó.

- ...quiero acompañarla, debes entenderme! Es mi hija! Así como esa armadura es tu hermano! Tu también quieres estar con él cuando sea humano! Quieres devolverle la vida que le fue quitada y compartirla con él! –Grita el hombre con algo de desesperación. El rubio ni se mutó, era verdad... Era lo que él quería, lo que él buscaba... ¿Y si le ayudaba?

- A-Al... É-él tiene razón –Acaba por decir un cabizbajo Acero mientras deshacía su transmutación.

- Claro que no! Prometimos buscarla de otra manera! Vamos no puedes unirte a esta masacre hermano! –Grita le menor de los Elric sin dar crédito a sus oídos, para luego ver como el rubio caía al suelo por un golpe otorgado por el Coronel.

- Q-Que? –El chico que estaba en el suelo lo mira de reojo. Posó su palma en la mejilla golpeada. Dolía.

- Deja de pensar idioteces! La vida de María esta en las manos de ese deforme! SI TE LE PIENSAS UNIR TE JURO QUE..! –Se detiene al darse cuenta de que el chico miraba aterrado su mano derecha... Esta estaba preparada para chasquear frente a su cara...

Un silencio se adueñó del lugar.

El ojiazul baja la mano.

No quería, no quería perder a esa chica, era difícil de entender¿Acaso ese demente la usaría para la piedra¿Qué RAYOS QUERÍA HACER CON ELLA?

Se detiene al ver a la armadura agacharse junto a su hermano.

Abre la boca para pedir disculpas.

El silencio aún se hacía presente, pero pronto es roto.

Unas ruidosas pisadas se alejaban de la parta de afuera de la puerta.

- NO! –Grita el ojiazul para después salir de la misma. Abrió los ojos mientras los mismos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Meigo, junto con María, ya no estaba...

* * *

**N/A:** TANTO TIEMPO! SIII MUCHÍSIMO! HARÁ UN MES QUE NO ACTUALIZO:P Pero acá estoy! Jejeje... Siii, hoy no es viernes, ya lo sé, pero pasó a explicar, subo hoy y recién el próximo viernes vuelvo a la "normalidad" :S Es que ahora que empecé el colegio se me complica todo... n.n Pero bueno! Espero lo disfruten de todas maneras... :) Ahora, los reviews!

**beautifly92:** jajaja n/n gracias! Ahora esta la continuación, espero que la leas y te guste... Con respecto al lemon, siempre es lindo si la historia la narra con un sentimiento de por medio, es decir cuando el lemon no es porque si, puede que sea eso por lo cual no dejaste de leerlo n/nU.. En fin, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW!

**MaeryxPunkGirl**jajaja, Siii, Lemon entre vos y tu Roy! Que cosas, eh! (?) Bueeeh, nena, ya lo leíste casi todo :P nada más espero que te guste ! n.n para dar mi opinión, creo que este es el mejor cap... :( aunque el más cortito, el que más me costó... No pregunten --... n.n en fin, disfrútalo que es tuyo! TAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Soi Fong:** OBVIO QUE ESTAMOS EN CONFIANZA! Jejee, si querés algún día te hago un fic con RoyxVos xD! (Acá Merylu me mata!) ;) fue un placer aclarar tus dudas! Si tenés más podes preguntar! nn con gusto las respondo... jajaja n/n gracias! Se hace lo que se puede! n/n y gracias por lo del sobrenombre! Que tierna! Bueno, y aca estoy actualizando! Por ser una fiel seguidora xD te dedico el cap!

**O.o Kaoru-Chan o.O: **Jajaja, daleee leelooo imaginate que es de Kenshiiin xDDD! Jajaja, n/n gracias por el cumplido mami! Jajaja tendre en cuenta tus consejooos xDD! La quiero mucho mamita :)

**Chibi Chise:** n/n graciaaas! Y siii buaaah! Perooo! Ya actualiceee :D! Ya terminare tu one-shoot, lo primero que subire cuando termine con este fic, sera eso, dale? XD jeje, nena TKMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Bueno n.n eso es todo creo! MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN! Y DOBLE GRACIAS A QUIENES SE MOLESTAN EN DEJAR REVIEW!

:) ahora si! Hasta la próxima! Ahora cierren la página y vayan a hacer algo productivo!

CHIBI-LUST


	5. Desesperación

**Summary:** Nunca creyó en que aquello le pasaría, jamás imaginó que un tonto pueblo y una estúpida misión serian capaces de darle tal giro a su vida... – Roy x ..R.. - Lemon

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** Romance

**Author:** Chibi-Lust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de –Full Metal Alchemist / Hagaren / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi- utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran autora y mangaka Hiromu Arakawa

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** MaeryxPunkGirl (ò.o Lo logré! Pude crear al monstruo! Muajaja:D)

**Explanation for the F/F:** - Diálogo –  
_'Pensamientos'_  
**'Parte hablada en una sola persona'**  
(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)  
'Palabras que deben resaltar'  
.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation of the contents for the Fan Fic: **Este Fan fic puede ser muy bonito, muy tierno, todo lo que quieran… (Perfecto por el solo hecho de ser de FMA xDU (adicta me dicen)) pero es LEMON!... A quien no le agrade este género por favor: cierran la ventana, no quiero problemas con nadie, no me interesan... Bueno, ya están advertidos... Ahora, volviendo al tema del FF constará de 7 capítulos (Me arrepentiré como he hecho antes? xD) Cada uno de ellos con un mínimo de 10 hojas (de Word) sin contar todo este tipo de introducción ni las notas de Autor...  
Bueno, ya que saben mas o menos como voy a manejarme, solo espero, que quienes lean, disfruten del fan fic y que me dejen Review (xDU así me sube el ego)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**COMPLICATED  
**(Complicado)

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Is there anybody out there?  
Just like everybody out there  
Just one somebody out there, Just like me_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capítulo 5**

_**· Desesperación**_

_No quería, no quería perder a esa chica, era difícil de entender ¿Acaso ese demente la usaría para la piedra ¿Qué RAYOS QUERÍA HACER CON ELLA?_

_Se detiene al ver a la armadura agacharse junto a su hermano._

_Abre la boca para pedir disculpas._

_El silencio aún se hacía presente, pero pronto es roto._

_Unas ruidosas pisadas se alejaban de la parta de afuera de la puerta._

_- NO! –Grita el ojiazul para después salir de la misma. Abrió los ojos mientras los mismos se llenaban de lagrimas._

_Meigo, junto con María, ya no estaba..._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzó a sufrir una especie de convulsiones internas... Si bien por fuera se lo veía quito, inmóvil, por dentro le costaba mucho organizar sus órganos para que funcionasen correctamente.

Su corazón no sabía si latir, correr o detenerse. Su garganta, seca, no sabia como coordinarse para respirar.

Sus ojos, de inquietas pupilas, no sabían que hacer para que las lagrimas dejase de brotar, aunque tampoco encontraban la manera de enfocar bien un punto...

Todo se veía borroso...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó pesadamente. Los ojos le ardían los ojos, el fuerte olor a sangre en el ambiente le hacía el cuerpo pesado y le provocaba un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, el cual partía centralmente de la frente.

Se sentó mareada, estaba en un sofá... El cual tenía el cuero rasgado... Pestañeó tratando de apaciguar el dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza, dio un vistazo al lugar.

De luz rojiza, aspecto fúnebre... Notó raros dibujos y palabras en las paredes... Inscripciones las cuales estaban hechas con un extraño tinte rojo...

Se dobló a la mitad, unas repentinas nauseas debidas al fuerte olor se habían presentado como si nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Veía como el enloquecido coronel golpeaba las paredes, estaba algo asustado, jamás lo había visto así.

- Edward, Alphonse, vendrán conmigo –Anuncia el observado deteniéndose, notablemente molesto, preparó un arma cargándola y colocándola en el cinto que llevaba, se colocó los guantes y miró a ambos hermanos fijamente.

Quienes asienten al instante. Creían que en aquella situación y momento lo mejor era no provocar ni contradecir al ojiazul... Temían por su integridad física y mental.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo faltaba una... Una vida para completar aquella piedra que tantos años le había llevado trabajar.

Intentó sonreír, puesto que solo podía lograr una deforme mueca en su rostro deformado por la guerra.

Miró los cuerpos que allí estaban apilados, el contenedor de agua roja a punto de ser convertida en piedra...

Se relamió los labios pensando en la ayuda que el rubio le prestaría... Y ahora... Un muchacho de cabello negro parecía dispuesto a colaborar... Rió para sus adentros con cierta maldad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se puso de pie, no podía contener el mareo pero aún así avanzaba a paso firme... Comenzaba a recordar... Roy... Sus compañeros de la milicia, una alta armadura y un pequeño rubio de orbes dorados... Un hombre encapuchado... Un hombre... Ese hombre... El de ropajes viejos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomó aire. Sabía que no tardarían en llegar, le daba unos minutos nada más... Si aquel Coronel amaba tanto a su hija, aparecería junto al desesperado rubio... Así completaría la piedra... Así volvería su cuerpo a la normalidad... Así podría vivir tranquilamente con su hija... Así tendría una vida normal...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría pero no lo encontraba. La sangre le hervía. Sudaba frío... La necesitaba... Y él... No, esa cosa... PARA QUE LA QUERÍA!... El solo pensar respuestas le revolvía el estomago, le daba dolor de cabeza... Aumentaba su desesperación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Su padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo seguían confusos. Su paso era firme, determinado, pero al mismo tiempo tembloroso. Era notorio que aquel Coronel no estaba en su mejor momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía creerlo, había dejado que se la llevaran... A ella... Justo a ella... Hacia poco la conocía y era conciente de aquello... Poco y nada sabia de ella, sus gustos, sus tonos de voz, los matices de su cara, sus diversas formas de acariciar... Pero de algo estaba seguro... La quería, la amaba y era mía... Pero por débil, dejé que la arrancaran de mi lado, después de saber su pasado... Después de que ella me había confiado lo más doloroso de su vida, lo mínimo que yo podía hacer era protegerla... Y había fracasado. Me sentía un completo inútil... Repentinamente sentí como todos aquellos años en la milicia, como todo aquel trabajo por el que me había esforzado, todos aquellos que me había ayudado, todo lo que había ganado... Era en vano, nada me había servido para proteger lo que realmente quería...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo al ver que el azabachado al cual seguían se detenía en seco.

- Coronel? –Preguntó el rubio mientras su hermano apretaba los puños mirando al nombrado- Que le sucede Coronel? Por qué se detiene? –Volvió a cuestionar frunciendo el ceño extrañado, podría ver como el flequillo cubría un poco menos de la mitad del rostro, pero lo suficiente como para ocultar sus ojos azules...

- Realmente valgo la pena?... Ella... Ella se alegrara si yo voy tras ella? A buscarla? O será feliz así?... Él... Él dijo que aquello lo hacia por ella... Se nota que la quiere... –Se oyó un sollozo- Fue capaz de matar centenar de personas por ella... Yo sería capaz...? –Diversos flashes de la guerra Ishbalana colmaron su mente- Volvería a ser capaz... De cometer semejante delito...? –El sollozo ahora se oía claramente. Acero miraba extrañado a su superior, jamás lo había visto o escuchado llorar... Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes... Preparó su mano...

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Golpe en seco...

Primeras gotas...

Comienza a llover...

Respiraba agitado... Había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas...

- IDIOTA! EN VEZ DE PERDER EL TIEMPO PREGUNTANDO POR QUE NO TE ADELANTES BUSCANDO LA RESPUESTA! SABES BIEN QUE YO NO PUEDO RESPONDERTE! –Grita Acero mientras la lluvia lo empapaba...

El cabizbajo Coronel se lleva una mano a la mejilla derecha... El golpe había sido duro... Pero... Tenia que admitir... Él tenia razón...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía apartada del mundo completamente... Cayó de rodillas... Se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo tierra... La presión, el aire denso... Tras que aquel olor era insoportable era casi irrespirable...

**Comencé a llorar... Qué era lo que pasaba? No entendía, había algo que aún no me cerraba... Ese hombre, el hombre que me trajo consigo... Supuestamente era mi padre... PERO ÉL ESTABA MUERTO!**

**Entonces... Entonces porque?... Por qué decía ser él?... Sentí un fuerte escalofrío... Escuche una apresurada respiración... Abrí los ojos y me voltee, tuve que levantar la vista... Volví mi vista normal... Aquello lo corroboraba... Si... Si era él después de todo... Aquella marca de nacimiento... Como olvidarla?... Era tan peculiar... Tan única... Era de mi padre...**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no sabía a donde ir... había recorrido media ciudad... Cayó de rodillas...

- NO ES JUSTO! NO ES JUSTO! NO ES JUSTOOO! –Gritaba el azabachado hasta el punto de quedarse sin voz mientras golpeaba una pared con los puños cerrados... Los hermanos Elric lo miraban sintiendo entre lastima y bronca... Sabían que clase dolor podía estar experimentando su superior en aquel momento...

- Coronel... –El rubio sonaba raramente serio- Vamos... Creo... Creo que se dónde puede estar... –Agrega con el ceño fruncido, logrando que el ojiazul lo mirase con un diminuto destello de esperanza...

Nunca hubiese esperado aquello... Jamás hubiese... Jamás hubiese confiado en algo que viniese de la boca de un niño, menos si él era Edward... Pero... En aquel momento... En aquellas circunstancias... No tenía otra salida... Que confiar en él...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- No estas feliz? Dime, dímelo! Estas feliz no es así? Estaremos juntos! Estaremos como una familia! –Decía el emocionado hombre de la marca bajo el ojo mientras una desconforma y, algo, asqueada María lo miraba...

- No –Responde luego de unos instantes de silencio- Toda mi vida... No... Desde que te fuiste creí que estabas muerto... Y ahora... Me vengo a enterar... Que por su falta de valor a mostrarte con las heridas de la guerra, mataste a mas de cien... Mil personas para regenerar tu cuerpo... Creo que podría agradecerte el gesto... Pero... Para mí hubiese tenido mucho más valor que regreses sin una pierna... Sin un brazo... Que a unos cuantos rasguños que curaras con miles de vidas... –Cierra los ojos apretando los puños...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El mismo bar que aquella tarde... Ahora se encontraban a la vuelta de este... Dieron varias vueltas, hasta que al menor de los Elric se le ocurrió mirar hacia la arboleda...

- Hermano! Coronel! –Saltó acercándose... Una línea de una brillante luz roja marcaba una especie de rectángulo en el suelo...

Los aludidos no tardaron en girar en sus talones para observar lo que la gran armadura señalaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.

**No sabía bien por que... Pero confiaba en que Al no se equivocaba. Lo felicité y sonreí para después mirar al Coronel... Podría jurar, que vi una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro...**

**- Vamos –Le dije antes de recibir una seña de aceptación a la idea... No adelantamos hasta aquel "rectángulo"... **

**Dimos varias vueltas antes de entender como se abría, por así decirlo... Ya que el coronel termino convirtiéndolo en cenizas gracias al nerviosismo teniendo una entrada abierta de par en par para poder ingresar al lugar...**

**No me esperaba menos... Conociendo al sujeto que allí vivía no me sorprendía que aquel lugar diese asco... Baje la mirada al suelo... Restos de ropa desgastada, desgarrada, sangre, utensilios, círculos de transmutación... Las paredes estaban en iguales condiciones, con algún que otro escrito extraño perdido por ahí... Pise el último de los mohosos escalones hacia aquella... Mnh... Cueva?... No tendría palabras para describirlo así que dejémoslo de ese modo. Junto a este había una gran biblioteca, varios libros tirado en el suelo... Más sangre... Junto a esta, del lado contrario a la entrada en la que estábamos, una gran puerta de madera... Roble parecía ser, aunque su estado era tan deplorable que poco podría haber reconocido...**

**Escuchamos unas voces, nos dejaron helados unos instantes... Luego de que volvimos en sí, tratamos de ubicar de donde provenían...**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuchó unos pasos y se puso de pie.

- Es él... Vino por ti... –Dijo con un notorio tono de desilusión... Haciendo sentir a la chica entre lástima y culpabilidad.

- Si... –Suspira luego de un breve silencio poniéndose de pie

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nos detuvimos. Sonreí esperanzado. Feliz... Pero pronto... Esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al ser que la acompañaba al salir de la puerta. Apreté los dientes...**

**La miré detenidamente, clave mis ojos en los suyos... Pronto aquella expresión se apaciguó al ver su mirada triste... ¿No estaba feliz de verme?**

**Abrió sus labios, se dispuso a hablar... Escuche atento...**

**Sentí como su mi corazón se achicara y me costara respirar, una gran angustia me invadió... ¿Por qué decía aquello?...**

**Nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... Maldición, desde cuando había llorado tanto?... Si... La muerte de Hughes... Pero... NO! Ella no había muerto! Pero... Me dolía tanto aquello...**

**Me mordí el labio inferior... Edward dio un paso al frente... Desde cuando llamo por su nombre a Acero?**

**- **Estás insinuando que hemos venido aquí para nada!** –Gritó. Sí... Tenía razón... No tenía ningún sentido haberla ido a rescatar si total... Ella...**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Niiaaa! Perdón el SUPERARCHIRECONTRAGIGANTE RETRASO QUE TUBE CON ESTE FIC! la paja me ganaba -x-... Soy algo rara 0U jijiji, espero les haya gustado...  
paso a los reviews :( aunque fueron muy poquitos, buuuh!...

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** Aca ta tu cap! Siii! Al fin lo subi! xDD perdon por ser tan, TAN VAGA!... niaaa :( peroo! le agregue un dialogo, creo... :P me voy a poner las pilas con el 6tp cap!.

**beautifly92** n,n que bueno que te gustó! espero leas este cap :S unque ya hace una eternidad que leiste el ultimo... non como sea! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

**Soi Fong**(Ale-Dono): WOW! TE INSIPIRASTE EN EL REVIEW! Gracias! n/n miles de garcias:D voy a dejarte con la intriga de que va a hacer Roy y que fue lo que dijo Maria, fue corto el cap por que necesitaba la intriga del diálogo! pero espero ponerme las pilas con el 6to cap y actualizar rapidito! jijiji, te doy las "de nada" por la dedicacion! te la merecias! y mereces! siempre me dejas review y eso me pone re contenta! n/n jijiji, ya me voy a poner a pensar como hacer tu fic x Roy :D! es una meta nueva que tengo para FFdotnet; tu fic esta MUY BUENO! no lo desprecies asi! ;) es uno d elos mejores que lei de fullmetal, la redaccion es impecable y la intriga que deja... excepcional! espero la continuacion pronto! por que realmente me estoy muriendo por saber como pensas seguirlo!... Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que este cap te agrade aunque sea cortito, jejeje...

AHORA SI ME RETIRO GENTE!  
**AVISO:** Quedan nada más dos capítulos y un Epílogo. Me maté para resumir la historia pero hacerla comprensible e interesante, ya que iniciamente eran 14 caps. Pero por la escasez de reviews no me quedo otra que acortarla, pero sin sacarle la calidad que tenia pensada  
Ahora si, gracias a quienes leen y doble gracias a quienes leen y se toman la molestia de dejarme un review :).

Besos y suerte!

**CHIBI-LUST**


End file.
